Under Special Circumstances Only
by Athene Saile
Summary: What would you do if you had a secret? One no one was supposed to know? And yet, when one goes to a boarding school such as Hogwarts, secrets are especially hard to keep quiet. What would you do? Especially if someone knows your secret? Chapter 4 up! R+R!
1. Diagonal Transition

Author: Eclectia88

Synopsis: There's a new girl in Hogwarts, she just transferred from America. There's something strange about her, but no one knows what it is. Harry, Hermione, and Ron take it upon themselves to find out what it is. 

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I'm not JKR. Get it through your heads already. No matter how much I want to be. *Runs away sobbing* How could you ruin my day by making me accept reality?

? @ ? @ ? @ ? @ ? @ ? @ ? @ ? @ ? @ ? @ ? @ ? @ ? @ ? @ ? @ ? @ ? @ ? @ 

Mackenzie O'Conall accepted her fate as she boarded the 767 for London. T'would be the last time she ever saw her belovéd New York City. The last time she saw the skyline that had daily greeted her for the past 15 years of her life. The 767 that carried her halfway across the world, or so it seemed, was carrying her far, far away from all she knew and held dear. So what if she would be going to a Magic Academy for the first time.

Even though she was a witch, most other academies wouldn't accept her because of her father's heritage. Her father was a vampire. Which made her half immortal. And deadly. Her mother was a witch, and she had educated Mackenzie for the past years of her life.

Being half vampire wasn't the most fun part of her life. Her best friend, Willow, didn't even know about her 'abilities'. Willow thought she was just super strong. Her best grades in middle school was in phys ed. But that wouldn't matter now. She wasn't going to a normal school anymore.

Hogwarts was supposedly the best magic academy in the western world. 'Ha!' thought Mackenzie derisively. 'No school in England can be the best!'

Little did she know the school wasn't in England. It was in Scotland, one of her heritage countries. She was going to feel right at home.

Mackenzie's POV

Boarding the plane, I began to feel apprehensive. It was my first time going to another country, and my mother wasn't even going to be there with me. Plus I was going to be around people like me, at least partially like me, and they would still shun me if they knew about my other half. Better not to make any close friends, I reasoned. They would only desert me when they found out.

I took my letter of acceptance out of my suede leather purse. I had tried not to ruin the seal on the letter, because it was the first letter I had ever gotten that was sealed with wax instead of a glue paste. The paper was thick and yellowish; it seemed like papyrus paper instead of paper made from trees. I reread the supply list, wondering where on earth I was going to get all of this. A cauldron? The last time I had seen one of those was in the Salem Museum. A wand? Surely they were joking. What use would I have for a wand?

I had never used one before, always doing my magic through my fingers. If I used them before, would I still be allowed to use them in Hogwarts? Or would I be forced to use a wand? I hope not. I think I recall my mom using one, once. I think she wanted me to try, but things went haywire. Majorly. As in I smashed ALL the clocks and vases in our apartment. Not purposely of course, it just kinda happened.

I think that was when Momma decided not to let me use a wand. It was kinda nice, being able to make things happen by pointing your finger at someone. The preps never know what hit 'em. Those were the best days.

But now everything was changing. A representative of the school was supposed to meet me at the airport, but whether one did or not was a different story.

? @ 

I stepped off the plane, and looked around me. There, in the corner, was a man holding a sign with my name on it. He looked normal enough. I walked over to him, and he asked if I was Mackenzie.

"Yes, sir. I am."

"Delighted to meet you. I am Remus Lupin."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Lupin."

"I think that we'd best be going." We began to head out to his car, after getting my luggage. " Ms. O'Conall, you don't have an aversion to dogs, do you?"

"No, they're my favorite animals. Why?"

"My dog, Sirius, is in my car. That's why I was wondering."

We reached the car, and I saw a huge black dog sitting in the back. His tail began to thump wildly, and I could've sworn I saw a grin on his face.

"Sirius…isn't that the dog star?" I asked.

"Yes. You know your astronomy, Ms. O'Conall."

"Thank you."

We reached London, and carried my belongings into a bar (She's American, remember!) called The Leaky Cauldron. I was given a room by the proprietor, an old man named Tom. Then Mr. Lupin took me into Diagon Alley.

I was shocked at the number of witches and wizards that they managed to pack into one place. And this place was tiny. Crammed to the gills with people too. I could barely move through the crowd, wouldn't have been able to had it not been from Mr. Lupin and Sirius. Sirius kept his furry body close to me, and kept away people trying to jostle me. Mr. Lupin was able to part the crowd, if not very effectively, and I stayed close to him.

Our first stop was Gringotts, and I fingered the wallet full of American dollars that I had saved, along with money from my mom through my purse wall. Mr. Lupin marched up to a desk where a-a goblin? was sitting.

"An' 'ow mai I 'elp oo toodai, miss?" he asked, in a strong Cockney accent.

"I would like to open an account, sir."

"Very well, t'en. D'yoo 'ave any money to exc'ange?"

"Yes, sir. Right here." I patted my purse.

"Okay. Fill these out, please." I filled out the forms, leaving the ones I didn't know blank.

"Mr. Lupin?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Could you help me with these? I don't know where I'm staying for the summer, and all."

"Let's see, Professor Dumbledore said you'd be staying at Hogwarts, unless you wanted to go home for the summer. I'd say put down Hogwarts as your place of residence, and your home address as the second one."

"Thanks." I handed back the forms to the goblin, and he then asked for the money I wanted to exchange. I handed that over as well, and he handed me a key. I must've looked at it curiously, for Mr. Lupin explained it was the key to my vault, where my money was being stored. "Oh," I replied, feeling more than a little foolish.

After we regained a bit of money, we picked up Sirius at the doors. I read the inscription above them, noticing it for the first time.

" '_Enter, stranger, but take heed _

Of what awaits the sin of greed, 

For those who take, but do not earn, 

Must pay most dearly in their turn. 

So if you seek beneath our floors 

A treasure that was never yours, 

Thief, you have been warned, beware 

Of finding more than treasure there. '

That's interesting. Scary, but interesting."

" 'Tis both of those, but 'tis also true, Ms. O'Conall," replied Remus.

"PROFESSOR!" called a voice from behind us. I turned to see a raven-haired young man, a red-haired young man, and a brunette young woman skid to a stop in front of us.

"Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione," Remus greeted.

"Hey, Fluffy," the raven-haired one said, moving to pet Sirius.

"His name is Sirius," I said coldly.

"What?" the redhead asked. "You-how-what?"

"Two excellent questions," I snapped. "For your information, Ink, the dog's name is Sirius. _Si-ri-us_, like the star."

"You're from America, aren't you?" asked the girl.

"New York," I replied. She seemed nice enough, even if I wasn't looking for friends.

"Wow. I haven't been there since I was a little girl. My name's Hermione Granger. And you are…"

"Mackenzie O'Conall."

"You going to Hogwarts this year?" asked the redhead.

"Yeah, Flame, I am." Hermione busted out laughing when I said that.

"Don't call me th-Hermione! Stop laughing!"

"Why so touchy, Ron? It was pretty funny." Ink had spoken again.

"You'd be touchy too, _Ink_, had she called you something."

"She did. Am I right, Mackenzie? By the way, I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

__

Ahh. Harry Potter. Famous Harry Potter. Heard all about you from Daddy. No need to get all fawning over you, you're just a normal kid like me.

I touched the scar on my upper arm self-consciously, and smiled at Harry. "It's nice to meet you, Harry. I've heard a lot about you from my dad."

"Wow, I think you're the first one who hasn't gone gaga over him," Hermione said.

"Is that what most people do?"

"Yeah, and then stare at my scar," Harry said bitterly.

"Fun, I'm sure."

"Harry, Ron, Hermione. I hate to interrupt, when you're getting along so nicely," I snorted, "but Ms. O'Conall and I need to finish shopping for her school supplies."

"Could I come along, Professor?" asked Hermione. "They're going to go into the Quidditch shop, and I really don't want to go."

"I suppose you may, if Ms. O'Conall doesn't mind."

"Not a'tall, Sir. I'd like someone to talk to."

Our first stop was the robe store. Madame Malkin fussed over me like there was no tomorrow.

"She does that with everyone," Hermione whispered.

After the robes, we visited the Apothecary, the bookstore, the Cauldron Shop, and Magical Menagerie. I didn't like any of the pets, so I left that store empty-handed. Next stop was Ollivander's Wand Shop.

We entered the store, and the bell jangled, almost ominously, above us. As we crowded into the antechamber, a voice was heard out of nowhere.

"I was wondering if I'd ever be seeing you here, Ms. O'Conall. It seems to be just a week ago that your grandparents were in here buying a wand for their daughters."

"_Daughters_? I don't have any aunts."

"Of course you don't. Not anymore."

"What do you mean, Sir?"

"Your Aunt Lily was an Auror. She was killed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, along with her husband, James."

Remus sucked in a breath at these words. "Do you mean to say…" he began.

"Indeed I do, Mr. Lupin. And had Mrs. O'Conall been in London at that time, she would've had-"

"I understand, Mr. Ollivander. But I don't see why we need to discuss it here."

"As you wish, Sir. The customer is always right. Now, Ms. O'Conall, which is your wand arm?"

"My right, Sir." The measuring tape began to take measures of the most odd places as Mr. Ollivander retrieved wands from the storeroom and shelves surrounding us.

He handed me wand after wand, but none seemed suitable for me. He went through 15/16 of the shop trying to find the correct wand.

"It's hopeless, Sir," I moaned. "There are no wands for me."

"Ms. O'Conall, can you do magic already?" asked Remus and Mr. Ollivander simultaneously.

"Of course." I raised my right arm, and pointed at a shattered vase. "_Reparo!_" A bolt of light shot out of the ends of my outstretched fingers, and the vase was as good as new.

"Ohmigod!" exclaimed Hermione. "That's so awesome! You're a mystician!"

"A what?"

"It means you can do magic without using a wand!"

"I'm sure it's very common. Isn't it?"

"Oh, no, Ms. O'Conall. It's not very common at all. The last known mystician was Merlin himself. And only Queen Mab, for who it is still being decided whether or not she was real, was before him." Mr. Ollivander explained.

"It's not an evil trait though, right? I'm not evil, am I?"

"You are most assuredly not evil. Although being a mystician is both a good and bad thing, depending on how you look at it," said Mr. Lupin. "Perhaps we should be heading back to The Leaky Cauldron, aye?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea," I agreed. "Hermione, you won't say anything, will you?"

"No, not if you don't want me to."

"I just don't want gossip going around about me before I even start school, you know?"

"I understand."

"Thank you. And we're here. Are you going home, Hermione, or staying here overnight, since the train leaves tomorrow?"

"I'm staying. I think Harry and Ron are too."

"Oh, joy."

? @ 

At precisely 10:45 the next morning, we boarded the Hogwarts Express. I chose not to sit with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, though I did promise to visit them. I found an empty compartment, and opened one of my books about potions. It had always been an especially good subject of mine back home. I was in the middle of reading about the Polyjuice Potion when the door slid open.

"D'you mind if we join you?" a blond-haired young man asked.

"No, not at all. Come on in."

The blond guy introduced himself as Draco Malfoy, and his two friends as Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

"It's very nice to meet you all. I'm Mackenzie O'Conall."

"What house are you in?" Draco asked.

"I don't know, Draco. I guess I'll find out when we get there."

The witch that pushed the food trolley rapped on the door.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" she asked. "Oh, are you the new girl? Mackenzie, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Wonderful. The headmaster asked me to owl him if I spotted you."

She handed the food to the guys, and left for the next compartment.

"That's a lot of food, guys. Are you sure you're going to be able to eat it all?"

"Of course," said Draco. "D'you want some? We have enough, if you don't eat too much."

"You've never been to New York then have you? We eat a lot in New York."

"I didn't know you were from America. Did you go to Salem?"

"No, I was privately tutored." _No sense in saying I went to a middle school. They probably wouldn't know what one is, anyway._ "I think I'll go visit a few friends, okay? I'll see y'all later."

While I was visiting Harry, Ron, and Hermione, they were visited by Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"What are you doing here, Mackenzie?" he asked.

"I said I was going to visit a few friends. I am."

"You shouldn't be hanging out with those creeps."

"That's it!" I cried. I grabbed Draco by the robes, and pulled him back to the compartment we were sharing. "What do you have against them?"

"They're mudbloods and mudblood lovers!" he snarled.

"Are you that prejudiced? Can't you even see that the person you've been spending time with the whole train ride is only half witch? Good God, had I known you were like this, I ne'er would've allowed you to join me!"

"You're only half witch? What's your other half?"

Now, let me warn you, when I get mad, really mad, things change about my appearance. My hair grows, turns blood red, my eyes glow, and my fingernails and canines get longer.

Draco noticed these changes and backed away. Wise choice.

"What are you?" he repeated.

"Didn't you ever study vampires in DADA?"

"You're half vampire?"

? @ 

What do you think of it? REVIEW!

mysticpixie


	2. The First Night

Hey, I'm back! Finally. Sorry it took so long. I was away for the weekend, had to go to Baltimore with my parents.

Thanks to my sole reviewers, TheLostGirl and Nikki-Yugowashi! I'm so glad you liked it. BTW, puppy eyes don't work on me. Praise does! And I emailed you. What more do you want?

And thanks to Shivani! The one person to put me on their favorites list. Hint, hint!

From Chapter 1: Diagonally Bisected

Now, let me warn you, when I get mad, really mad, things change about my appearance. My hair grows, turns blood red, my eyes glow, and my fingernails and canines get longer.

Draco noticed these changes and backed away. Wise choice.

"What are you?" he repeated.

"Didn't you ever study vampires in DADA?"

"You're half vampire?"

Chapter 2: 

"No, I just said that to wig you out."

"What?" Draco's eyebrows drew together and a puzzled look came on his face.

"Forget it," I waved my hand impatiently. At that moment the train stopped. "Let's go," I said, changing back to normal now that my temper had gone down.

"You-you-how?" Draco stuttered.

I leaned over and kissed him, just to make him shut up.

"Ugh! Mackenzie! Why'd you do that?" he complained, wiping his mouth on his robe sleeve.

"It was the only way to get you to shut up," I replied flippantly. "And, hey, even if you didn't shut up, you're back to normal."

"Uh, thanks. I think."

"Oh, shove off. Do we go in the carriages?"

"Yeah, here's one." We clambered aboard, and the carriage took off for Hogwarts.

When I reached the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall was waving at me to come over to her and the first years. I turned to Draco first, and made him promise he would be my friend no matter what house I was in.

"…even Gryffindor, Draco. Even Gryffindor."

"Fine. I promise you Mackenzie, I'll be your friend no matter what house you get sorted into. Even if it is Gryffindor. Happy?"

"Very. See you."

I ran over to Professor McGonagall, and she took me into a room off the side of the Great Hall. There was a hat sitting on a stool. I sat on the stool, and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on my head.

It was weird, just sitting there, waiting for something to happen. Then I heard a voice in my ear.

__

"Ms. O'Conall. You're extremely hard to place. Even more so than Potter was. You've qualities all_ the founders liked in their students. Which is your choice?"_

*Tell me about each of the houses and their founders.*

"Very well. Godric Gryffindor prized bravery and courage. You have those in spades. Helga Hufflepuff prized hard work. Another of your better traits. Rowena Ravenclaw preferred cleverness and smarts. You have those as well. Salazar Slytherin claimed those of great ambition. You want to become something very badly, don't you?"

*I don't see how wanting to become normal has any bearing on what house I go into!* I snapped.

__

"But it's more than just that, isn't it?"

*Oh, Good God, put me in Gryffindor! Just so you can get out of my head.*

"Gryffindor!" the hat cried.

"Finally. I had a lovely conversation with the hat, Professor."

"Probably the same as everyone else, dear."

"It talks to everyone?" I was incredulous.

"Yes, oh, look at the time. We must get you to a seat and the Sorting to begin."

I found a seat near Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and looked around for Draco. He was staring at me, a hurt expression on his face. He mouthed the words 'library, 9 p.m.' at me, and I nodded.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing. Shh. The Sortings' about to start."

"Tell me later?"

"Sure."

We watched all the first years get Sorted, and then Dumbledore stood up to make announcements.

"If you have not already noticed, we have an exchange student from the United States of America. Her name is Mackenzie O'Conall, and she has been sorted into Gryffindor house. I trust you will all make her feel welcome here.

Mr. Filch, our janitor, has informed me that some 150 items have been added to the list of forbidden items. The whole list is visible in his office, if anyone would like to see it.

Also, first years, and some older students, please note the Forbidden Forest is forbidden, hence the name, and the Astronomy Tower will be locked except on the nights of the Astronomy classes. Those are on your timetable, which you will be getting at breakfast tomorrow. That's all folks! Commence mange!"

"So, what was that all about?" Hermione asked again.

"Draco wants me to meet him in the library later so we can talk. Could you show me where it is?"

"Yeah, I was planning on stopping by anyway to take out a book on Charms."

"Thanks, Hermione," I said, and turned my attention to the food before me.

Before everyone left for the dormitories, Professor Dumbledore announced the names of the new 5th year prefects, and the Head Boy and Girl.

"For the Gryffindor house, Miss Hermione Granger! For the Hufflepuff house, Mr. Justin Flich-Fletchey! For the Ravenclaw house, Miss Aleya Moon! And for the Slytherin house, Mr. Draco Malfoy! Now it gives me great pleasure to announce the Head Boy and Girl! From the esteemed house of Ravenclaw, Mr. James McGauveron! And from the house of Gryffindor, Miss Alicia Spinnet!"

Everyone cheered for the new head boy and girl. Alicia and James were well liked by everyone who wasn't a Slytherin, so ¾ of the room was making loud noise in celebration.

Alicia rounded on Hermione with congratulations. "It's so wonderful, right? Just think, in charge of everyone for three years and a chance at head girl! Oh, I would lead the first years up myself, but I've got a meeting with Dumbledore and James, so if you wouldn't mind…"

"Not at all, 'Licia."

Hermione stood up and called, "Gryffindor first years! This way, follow me!"

They gathered around her, as did I, and she led us out of the Great Hall. We went up the staircase on our left, down that corridor, and up another flight of stairs to an empty hall. We looked up, and saw staircases spiraling up for what appeared to be around three stories.

"This is the most direct route to the common room," Hermione said. "As we pass floors, I'll inform you of the classes held on them. Everyone ready?"

We crossed the hall and began climbing again, while the first years gawked at the pictures on the walls.

Reaching a landing, Hermione stopped us. "This floor houses the hospital wing, and the history of magic and transfiguration classrooms. History of magic is taught by Professor Binns, and transfiguration by Professor McGonagall."

She began climbing again, and like obedient puppies, we followed.

"This floor has the library, charms and some elective classrooms. Charms is taught by Professor Flitwick, and you don't have to worry about the other teachers until your third year."

We didn't stop on the last landing. Instead, Hermione pointed out classes as we walked down the hall.

At the very end of the hall was a portrait.

"This portrait is the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. You need the password to get in, and it's changed every few weeks or so. The new password is going to be posted on the notice board in the common room. Be sure to check the board every day before going down to breakfast."

She turned to the portrait of the Fat Lady, who asked, "Password?"

"Brooklyn," stated Hermione clearly.

I smirked. _'Way to make me feel welcome.'_

We entered the common room, and Hermione pointed out where the girls and boys dormitories were, and explained the rules. Once the first years had gone upstairs, she turned to me.

"We have about…" she checked her watch, "fifteen minutes until 9:00. And we have to be back in the common room by 9:45, 10:00 at the latest. That's when Filch starts his rounds."

"Okay, then I guess we should get unpacking, or something to pass the time, huh?"

"It's up to you, Mackenzie."

"Please, call me Mac. Only my momma calls me Mackenzie."

"Sure, Mac."

"Let's go unpack or something. I can't stay still for very long."

We went up the dormitory stairs, and stopped in front of the door that had a brass plaque on it reading '5th Year Girls'. Hermione pushed it open, and the two girls already inside stopped chattering as we walked in.

I stared at the room. With a wooden floor, and gold walls with scarlet trim, this room was…cheery. There were four four-postered beds with scarlet hangings (drapes) and gold bedclothes (sheets, pillowcases, etc.). My trunk was at the end of one of the beds, and my books were piled on top of the dresser next to it.

One of the girls stepped forward and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Lavender Brown, this is Parvarti Patil, and you must be Mackenzie. Is it okay if I call you Kenzie?"

I nodded slowly. This girl was what we called a prep back home. And I had to spend three years with her?

"It's nice to meet you both." I crossed the room to my bed, and began to unpack my trunk, only answering direct questions or talking when absolutely necessary.

After some time had passed, I asked Hermione what time it was.

"Merlin! It's five to!" she cried. "Let's go."

We rushed out of the common room, slamming to portrait behind us. As we ran down the hall, the Fat Lady cried, "You bruised my frame! Be gentler next time!"

We ignored her.

Finished, finally. And sorry about the mistakes. This time everything is fixed. Hopefully. I need a beta, to remind me of mistakes, so that I don't have to keep replacing chapters. Anyone interested?

Mysticpixie


	3. First Classes

Chapter 3: First Day

When we reached the library, Draco was waiting for me.

He ignored Hermione, but waved me over to his table.

"Hey," I said. "You're not mad at me?"

"No." the curt, one word answer surprised me. He was so much more talkative on the train. I sat down across from him.

"Then if you're not mad at me, why did you want to meet me here?"

"I know for a fact, that exchange students have a choice in the house they go into. Why did you choose Gryffindor…" he trailed off, looking away.

"Over Slytherin? Is that what you meant to say, Draco? Why did I choose Gryffindor over Slytherin? News flash! I didn't! I was sorted same as you and everyone else in this school!"

"That's not what I meant," he replied lamely.

"Yes, it is. You've got some rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin, and you've included Harry and his friends for some strange reason. And there's no good one, from my point of view! And I'm just another thing you didn't get, am I right?" My voice had been steadily increasing in volume, and Madam Pince came over to usher me out.

"I know where the door is, Ma'am," I snapped, and stalked out.

Draco sat, staring at where I had just been, as I disappeared through the doors.

Hermione came back from checking out her Charms book, only to discover I wasn't there.

"Where did Mac go, Malfoy?" she demanded.

"I don't know, mudblood," he drawled.

"Fine, be a prat." Hermione stalked out of the library as well.

♣♣~♣♣~♣♣~♣♣~♣♣~♣♣~♣♣~♣♣~♣♣~♣♣~♣♣~♣♣~♣♣~♣♣~♣♣~♣♣~♣♣~♣♣

At breakfast, Prof. McGonagall handed out our timetables.

"I have Charms first!" I exclaimed.

Hermione and I compared our timetables and found we had all of our classes together. At 8:35, we left to go to Charms.

We learned about cosmetic charms, mainly those that changed your skin, eye, and hair color.

Professor Flitwick partnered us; I was with Hermione. He wanted us to try charming each other, and warned us not to make the changes too drastic, for the charms wouldn't wear off until midnight.

Hermione charmed me first. She twiddled her wand, and said, "_Ilcambiamento capelli scuro marrone. Ilcambiamento ucchio grigio. Ilcambiamento sbuccia pallido!_"

The charms took effect instantaneously. Hermione smirked, then held up the mirror we were given so I could see my new self.

I gasped. My hair was a different color completely, my skin far too pale for a girl who has spent the whole summer at Coney Island, and my eyes far too gray.

"My turn," I said, smiling evilly. But before I could cast, Professor Flitwick came over to congratulate Hermione on a job well done.

"Your turn, Ms. O'Conall," he said.

I raised my hand, and recited the spells. "_Ilcambiamento capelli castano. Ilcambiamento occhio verde. Ilcambiamento sbuccia akbronzatura._"

Hermione flipped the mirror towards her. She smiled. Her hair was auburn, her eyes green, and her skin tan. "Thanks, Mac. I may decide to stay this way."

Professor Flitwick had watched my casting. Now he spoke. "Ms. O'Conall, may I please speak with you in the hallway?"

"Of course, Professor."

I followed Flitwick into the corridor. "Ms. O'Conall, does Professor Dumbledore know of your…skills?"

"I believe so, Professor. My mother may have told him. All I know is that I didn't."

"Ah, I see. I recommend that you speak to him, sometime, to tell him yourself."

"I'll do that, Sir."

We went back inside, and I saw the misguided attempts of my classmates to get the charm correct.

"Looks like we were one of few to look, umm, shall we say, good," I remarked to Hermione.

She giggled. "I agree."

Professor Flitwick dismissed us a few minutes early, so Hermione and I immediately started for Potions.

I shivered when we reached to dungeons.

"It's too cold down here," I said, my teeth chattering.

"You get used to it."

We arrived a little early, but there were other students there.

Professor Snape began the class by taking roll. He smiled at the Slytherins and glared at the Gryffindors.

"Ms. O'Conall," he said, "Since you are new to my class, you wouldn't object to a little quiz, would you? Just to see how much you know?"

"No, sir."

"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape barked.

"I believe they form the Draught of Living Death, and extremely powerful sleeping potion."

"Correct. Where would you look if I told you to find me a beazor, and what is it?"

"I would look in the stomach of a goat, and it's a stone that, when prepared correctly, will save you from most poisons."

"Correct again. What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"They're the same plant, which goes by the name of aconite as well."

"All three correct, Ms. O'Conall."

"That's all, Sir?"

"Three points from Gryffindor for your insolence, and be glad it isn't more." Snape turned and began to walk among the rows of students. "Turn to page 422 in your textbooks. We shall be making the Timespell potion. Now, can anyone tell me what it does?"

Only three people raised their hands: Draco, Hermione, and I.

"Ms. O'Conall. Let's see what you know."

"The Timespell potion takes a person back to their favorite memories from the time of birth to their current age, and allows them to see family members that are no longer living in their own world for an hour, so that they can get to know them again."

"Correct again, Ms. O'Conall. This potion takes two weeks to brew. You will be working in partners, and this will count for your final grade. Your partners are: Parkinson, Granger; Goyle, Weasley; Crabbe, Potter; Malfoy, O'Conall; Bulstrode, Patil…" Snape droned on until the whole class was paired up. "Well, what are you waiting for? Pair up!"

Not without a lot of grumbling did the class pair up. Draco moved next to me, and we smiled tentatively at each other.

"We will begin brewing tomorrow. Take notes on the potion for the rest of the class. You will be dismissed when you finish and show them to me."

Draco and I took a roll's worth of parchment each, and showed them to Snape.

"You may go, Mr. Malfoy. Ms. O'Conall, wait a moment."

We watched Draco leave the classroom, and then Snape began to speak. "I don't know what you did to Mr. Malfoy, Ms. O'Conall, but Mr. Malfoy has never, ever been that nice to a - Gryffindor - before. You almost seemed to be _friends_. How is that possible?"

"We met on the train, _Sir_. We were friends _before_ I got put into Gryffindor."

"Um-hmm. Dismissed."

I left the classroom fuming. I felt myself change, and ducked into the shadows near a stretch of blank stone wall, and waited to calm down.

A group of boys, all Slytherins who appeared to be in their second year, stopped in front of the wall.

"Selection," the one in front said. The wall slid open, and they stepped inside. My eyes widened, and the last of my anger dissipated. I left the shadows, and sprinted for the stairs.

I arrived in the Great Hall, and began to eat. Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrived a few minutes after me.

"Snape-" Harry began to say.

"That filthy, ugly, slimy git!" Ron interrupted.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Wouldn't let us go. Claimed we copied off of his _precious_ Slytherins," Harry finished.

"That's a shame," I responded. "Food's good, though." There was ham, beef, corn, carrots, rolls, and pumpkin juice on the table. "Should cheer you up."

Harry and Ron moved down the table to talk to the members of the Quidditch team, and Hermione sat next to me.

"How's the first day going?" she asked.

"It's different from middle school, that's for sure. But it's not that bad."

"Glad you think so. We've got Care of Magical Creatures today, and a free period after. We could visit Hagrid, if you want."

"Hagrid? Isn't he-"

"The Care of Magical Creatures teacher, and the keeper of keys and grounds here. He's really nice. Half-giant, so he's huge, but really nice all the same."

'Glad to know I'm not the only half-and-half here,' I thought, then said, "How much time before CoMC starts?"

Hermione checked her watch. "We could go down now, or wait about 15 minutes. I don't know about you, but I'm going now, to talk to Hagrid."

"I might as well come. I've got nothing better to do."

We left the Hall, then went outside. Hagrid's hut was right on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, and he was working in a pen near it. Inside the pen was a tub, and what appeared to be a seal inside the tub.

Hagrid was talking to the seal as we approached. He turned when he could hear our footsteps, and waved. "Hey, Hermione. Hey Mackenzie."

"How does he know my name?" I asked Hermione.

"Opening feast. You were introduced to the school, remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

When we reached the fence enclosing the pen, Hermione and I peered at the seal. "Hagrid, what've you got there?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, it's a Gregorian. Shapeshifters, they are. Can change into any animal that they want, or are commanded to. 'Cept you have to bond with them before you can command them. I'm going to get more tomorrow. Thought we'd make a project of them. What do you think?"

"It should be really interesting, Sir," I said.

Hagrid started to laugh. "You don't have to call me sir. Just call me Hagrid like everyone else does."

"Okay, Hagrid."

In a short amount of time, the rest of the class poured out of the castle, and surrounded the pen. Since it was relatively hot, for September, most people rolled up the sleeves of their robes. I took mine off completely, and some others followed my example.

"Welcome to your third year of CoMC," Hagrid said. "We're going to be learning about Gregorians for the next few weeks. Does anyone know what they are?"

Surprisingly, Crabbe raised his hand. "Uhh, they're shapeshifters. Can change into any animal."

"Good. 5 points to Slytherin." Most of the Gryffindors gasped. Hagrid almost never gave or took points from anyone. "Does anyone know anything else about them?"

Pansy said, "Isn't there something about having to bond with them to get them to obey you?"

"Very good, Miss Parkinson. If you want a Gregorian to obey your commands, you have to bond with them first. Otherwise, they can become very angry. When they're angry, you'll want to stay away. They can become very dangerous when angered."

"Hagrid," I called, "you said they could change into any animal. Can they change into humans as well?"

"Well, there haven't been any records of Gregorians changing to humans. But that doesn't mean it can't happen. Any other questions? Okay then. In groups of two or three, come up and take a look at the Gregorian."

The Slytherins went first, and then the other Gryffindors. Hermione and I waited, since we had a free period, we decided to go last, and stay after the class had ended, so we could look at the Gregorian more.

Hey, third chapter finally done! R+R!

Mysticpixie


	4. Doppelganger Bonds

Hey, my muses have officially returned from their vacation! *dances around in little skippy dance* Whew! But I'm working on this story at least, aren't you all happy? Nah, you probably don't care. Just want to read, am I correct? Then on with the story!

From Chapter 3:

The Slytherins went first, and then the other Gryffindors. Hermione and I waited, since we had a free period, we decided to go last, and stay after the class had ended, so we could look at the Gregorian more.

Chapter 4:

The Gregorian really was cute. It had a little button-like nose and cute little ears, in a relatively "c" shape. It's fur was soft, but if you rubbed the wrong way, you would cut your hand on it. But the eyes of the Gregorian were the most interesting. Not the sparkly black you would expect from a seal-like creature, but an iridescent silver that swirled in ever changing patterns around black pupils.

Hermione was sitting on the ground, a few feet away, with her feet tucked underneath her and a book open on her lap. She made the perfect picture of the diligent student. She was flipping through the textbook for this year's CoMC class, _An In-depth Study of the Creatures in out Magical World_, by S.W. Nardoni.

I chuckled. Her head snapped up from the book, and she stared at me. "What's so funny?"

"You are. You look very much the diligent student, studying for an important exam."

She rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Thanks."

"Anytime. So, you going to sit there all day, or come look at this guy?"

"I'm coming. I'm coming." She stood up, and walked over.

Hermione's POV

I took one look at the Gregorian and was instantly smitten. It looked exactly like a stuffed seal that I had at home, plus stripes and silver eyes.

It seemed to like me too. When it pushed it's nose into my hand, I felt like we were connected somehow. Like we could read each other's thoughts.

I learned the Gregorian's name: Nynaeve al'Vere, and her age: 9 Gregorian years, or 3 human years. She was the youngest girl pup in her group. Not to go into detail, but she learned all about me as well.

Mackenzie's POV

I was in shock. A light surrounded Hermione's head and the Gregorian's. There appeared to be waves traveling back and forth.

Hermione appeared dazed when she removed her hand from the Gregorian.

"What happened?"

"I-I think we bonded," she stammered.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Try to command it!"

"It's a her, and her name is Nynaeve. Nynaeve, be a cat!"

A swirl of light surrounded Nynaeve and when the last of it disappeared, there was a black cat sitting in her place.

Hagrid had seen the light from the window of his hut, and he ran outside.

"What's going on here? What happened to my Gregorian?"

I pointed to the cat. "That's your Gregorian, Hagrid. It changed into a cat."

"What? It's too young to change, unless it's using a different source of power!"

"Ohh," Hermione said. "I feel dizzy." She swayed, then collapsed.

Hagrid and I barely managed to catch her before she hit the ground. He carried her to the hospital wing.

Behind us the Gregorian morphed again. Into a doppelganger of Hermione. And neither of us noticed.

Hey all! Little cliffy for you. Wonder what's going to happen next? Hmm, well, when the author doesn't' know, it's time for a little reviewing! What do _YOU_ want to happen next? Oh, and I still need a beta reader. Anyone interested?

Thanks!

mysticpixie


	5. Just a Note

Hey, I'm planning on updating soon, but I just wanted to let everyone know about a site that I've created. The URL is: I'm still setting it up right now, but there are a few links. To check out the members area, the username/password that you type in is guest/guest. That way you can see what's going on. Thanks! Hope you check it out! mysticpixie 


End file.
